Karate Kid
thumb|255px Karate Kid es una película estadounidense de 1984 dirigida por John G. Avildsen, ganador del Óscar a la mejor dirección en 1986 por Rocky. La película fue origen a una serie cinematográfica que continuó con Karate Kid II, Karate Kid III y El nuevo Karate Kid, y posteriormente una nueva versión en 2010, The Karate Kid. Toma como base el cuento A veces el corazón de la tortuga, escrito por Kenzaburo Oe. Argumento Cuando Daniel Larusso (Ralph Macchio) se muda con su madre a California (Estados Unidos) no imagina que, debido a unos conflictos con unos alumnos de kárate, su vecino Miyagi (Pat Morita) le enseñará técnicas de defensa oriental para poder defenderse en una batalla final con motivo de la celebración del campeonato local de karate. Mientras va aprendiendo, Daniel se enamora de Ali (Elisabeth Shue), la exnovia del líder de sus enemigos. La película comienza con la llegada de Daniel junto con su madre a su nuevo hogar en un suburbio de Los Ángeles California, provenientes de New Jersey. A los pocos minutos de su arribo entabla amistad con un joven que vive en su mismo edificio, quien lo invita a participar en una actividad recreativa en la playa. Antes de partir, Daniel va en busca del conserje para reparar una llave de su departamento. Cuando entra en la conserjería, se da cuenta que el conserje es un anciano japonés, el señor Miyagi (Pat Morita). Cuando se encontraba en la playa con sus nuevos amigos, casualmente conoce a Ali (Elizabeth Shue), una hermosa joven con la que entabla amistad inmediatamente. Pero mientras conversaban tranquilamente, irrumpe un grupo de jóvenes en motocicleta liderados por el violento Johny Lawrence (William Zabka), quien además es el ex-novio de Ali. Éste trata de hablar con Ali, pero como ella lo rechaza, reacciona violentamente destrozando el equipo de música de ella. Daniel trata de calmar la situación, pero es agredido por Johny, quien le propina una gran golpiza. Daniel cae al suelo vencido y la pandilla se retira del lugar. Sus nuevos amigos lo abandonan, y Ali trata de ayudarlo pero él le pide que lo deje solo. Al día siguiente su madre lo ve con hematomas producto de la riña, pero él le dice que fue por un accidente y se dirige a la escuela. Una vez allá se encuentra con Ali durante un partido de fútbol, pero para su mala suerte, en el equipo contrario jugaban los chicos de la pandilla que lo golpeó, por lo que termina trenzándose a golpes con uno de ellos que lo había lanzado al suelo intencionalmente. Tras ser expulsado del partido, Daniel se dirige a su casa, donde practica algunas patadas de karate con la ayuda de un libro. Mientras estaba en ello, llega al departamento el señor Miyagi, quien lo observa practicar sin emitir mayores comentarios. Días después y mientras se disponía a almorzar con su madre en un restaurant, Daniel se dirige a un Dojo de karate del lugar, la escuela Cobra Kai. Una vez dentro, al observar la clase se da cuenta que el Sensei de esa escuela, el ex capitán del ejército John Kreese (Martin Kove) incita a sus alumnos a actuar en forma agresiva y violenta, y a «Golpear primero, golpear fuerte, sin piedad». Asimismo, se da cuenta que el alumno más antiguo de esa escuela era nada menos que Johny y que todos los miembros de su pandilla eran avanzados estudiantes de karate. Johny se da cuenta de la presencia de Daniel, ante lo cual este último abandona el Dojo y vuelve con su madre, la que nota que Daniel estaba decepcionado del lugar al que recién se había mudado. Esa noche, mientras Daniel conducía su bicicleta, es interceptado por la pandilla Cobra Kai, quienes lo sacan del camino, cayendo por una pendiente pronunciada y golpeándose duramente. Logra llegar a su casa con la bicicleta y en un ataque de furia la arroja dentro de un contenedor de basura. Su madre lo observa y ve su herida. Muy preocupada le pregunta a qué se debe todo esto, y el le responde que necesita aprender karate y que quiere volver a New Jersey, como también le recrimina a su madre el que se hayan mudado sin preguntarle a él. Tras una puerta se encontraba el señor Miyagi, quien escucha todo lo ocurrido. Al día siguiente, Daniel se encuentra con Ali en la escuela, pero también se encuentran con los Cobra, por lo que huye del lugar. Ali se da cuenta de ello. Cuando Daniel vuelve a su casa, encuentra su bicicleta completamente reparada, descubriendo que fue Miyagi quien la arregló. Cuando va a su taller para agradecerle, descubre que el anciano es un experto en la preparación de árboles bonsai. Como Miyagi ve el interés del muchacho, le invita a pasar y le enseña su trabajo. Daniel transcurre un tiempo evitando encontrarse con Ali porque se siente avergonzado por la situación que le aqueja. Finalmente llega el día de Halloween y decide no asistir a la fiesta de su escuela. Miyagi le manifiesta su preocupación porque siempre le ve solo y le ofrece su ayuda para la fiesta, disfrazándolo como una ducha para que nadie lo reconozca. Una vez en la fiesta Ali se le acerca y ambos bailan y hacen las paces. En eso llega un chico disfrazado de gallina y lanzando huevos, llegándole uno a Daniel en la cabeza. Cuando se encontraba en el baño limpiándose, observa a los Cobra Kai, pero éstos no lo reconocen, así que decide vengarse. Mientras Johny estaba preparando cigarros con marihuana en el interior de una caseta del baño, Daniel coloca una manguera sobre él y abre la llave de paso, mojándolo completamente y huyendo inmediatamente del lugar, pero la pandilla lo persigue, alcanzándolo a pocos metros de su casa. Nuevamente lo golpean salvajemente, pero repentinamente aparece Miyagi y repele el ataque con certeros y efectivos golpes, venciéndolos fácilmente. Daniel alcanza a observar esto, pero pierde rápidamente el conocimiento. Cuando logra despertar ve que se encuentra en el taller de Miyagi. Daniel se da cuenta que Miyagi es un experto en karate, por lo que le pide que lo entrene. Miyagi le dice que lo primero que se debe hacer es enfrentar la situación por la razón, esto es, ir al Dojo Cobra Kai y hablar con el sensei de los pandilleros. Miyagi accede a acompañarlo al día siguiente. Cuando llegan al Dojo, Johny los ve llegar y reconoce a Miyagi, diciéndole al sensei que él los había atacado. Kreese encara a Miyagi, quien le pide que dejen en paz a Daniel, pero Kreese entiende esto como un desafío e insiste con sus ideas violentas, exigiendo que Daniel y Johny se enfrenten de inmediato en el tatami. Finalmente deciden que se enfrentarían en un campeonato a realizarse prontamente, por lo que los Cobra deben dejar de molestar a Daniel para que pueda entrenar. Miyagi lleva a Daniel a su casa donde lo entrenaría, pero para sorpresa de éste, Miyagi lo hace limpiar una gran cantidad de automóviles, pero recalcando en hacer "círculos hacia fuera" con cada mano. Al poco tiempo Daniel se encuentra con Ali, invitándola a salir. Finalmente una noche se dirigen a un centro de entretenimientos, pero previamente Daniel se enfrenta al bochorno de darse cuenta de la enorme diferencia de sector socioeconómico que hay con Ali. Esa noche se divierten mucho, dejando entrever que ambos se estan enamorando. La espectacular velada juntos queda empañada al momento de retirarse, cuando nuevamente aparecen los Cobra Kai y se burlan de Daniel, ya que ellos iban en auto y a él lo fue a recoger su madre. Daniel vuelve a la casa de Miyagi para entrenar, pero esta vez lo hace lijar todo el piso de madera de su casa japonesa, pero esta vez haciendo "círculos hacia adentro" con cada mano. Daniel termina exhausto y debe volver al día siguiente. Esta vez lo hace pintar toda la cerca de su casa, pero esta vez haciendo un movimiento "arriba-abajo" con cada mano. Al otro día vuelve y Miyagi no estaba en casa, pero dejó una nota indicando "Pinta la casa, pero no de arriba a abajo, sino de lado a lado". Esto provocó la ira de Daniel, quien seguía sin entender por qué debía trabajar así en vez de entrenar karate. Ya entrada la noche Miyagi vuelve a casa y Daniel lo encara sin entender la finalidad de tanto trabajo. Miyagi le pide que estando de pie le muestre los cuatro movimientos aprendidos y luego los corrige. Posteriormente y sin aviso le lanza diferentes golpes y Daniel instintivamente los bloquea con los movimientos aprendidos, percatándose que se trataba de movimientos que sirven de base para unos efectivos bloqueos de karate. Poco después, ambos van a entrenar a la playa. Mientras Daniel se encontraba en el agua, observa a Miyagi practicando la "Técnica de la Grulla", una patada frontal con salto dirigida a la cara del oponente. A lo largo de su entrenamiento, Daniel se da cuenta que el Karate y en general las artes marciales no son un método para pelear, sino que una forma de superarse a sí mismo y a ser mejor persona, por lo que él mismo cambia desarrollando su personalidad y va dejando de lado temores para enfrentarse a la vida. Después, nuevamente acuerda salir con Ali, por lo que la va a buscar al Country Club donde estaba con sus padres, pero en medio de la cena se ve practicamente obligada a bailar con Johny, quien también estaba ahí. Éste trata de sobrepasarse intentando besarla, y Daniel los ve, por lo que abandona el lugar furioso, pero tropieza con uno de los mozos, ensuciándose completamente y causando la risa de todos los presentes. Ali furiosa, golpea a Johny. Daniel se dirige donde Miyagi, quien se encontraba completamente ebrio. Daniel se entera que su maestro estaba conmemorando la muerte de su esposa e hijo años atrás durante el parto, mientras él combatía en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Daniel continúa entrenando para el campeonato, perfeccionando cada vez más sus movimientos. La noche anterior al encuentro, Miyagi prepara la celebración del cumpleaños de Daniel y le hace entrega de dos regalos: el karategui que usará en el campeonato y un viejo auto completamente operativo. Daniel entonces se dirige al centro de entretenimientos para buscar a Ali. Finalmente y después de una discusión, ambos hacen las paces y se besan apasionadamente. Finalmente llega el día del campeonato. Estando en los camarines, es provocado por los Cobra Kai para que pelee, pero son interrumpidos por un árbitro que calma la situación. Daniel participa en su primer combate, en un principio muy atemorizado. Pero luego sigue los consejos de Miyagi y vence a su oponente. Así va avanzando cada vez más y acercándose a la final. Cuando se inicia el combate de semifinal, su oponente Bobby Brown de Cobra Kai lo lesiona en una pierna por instrucciones de Kreese, aunque antes de que lo expulsen pide disculpas a Daniel por lo ocurrido. Daniel no puede seguir peleando, pero en la enfermería Miyagi le aplica una técnica similar al reiki y lo sana, por lo que pasa a competir en la final. El combate es nada menos que con Johny Lawrence. Después de un largo combate, llegando el marcador a 2-2 (con 3 puntos se ganaba), Daniel decide aplicar la Técnica de la Grulla, logrando vencer a su rival y coronándose como campeón, ganándose el respeto incluso de sus enemigos. Reparto Banda Sonora ;thumb|right|249px ;Lista de canciones # "The Moment of Truth" (Survivor) # "(Bop Bop) On the Beach" (The Flirts, Jan & Dean) # "No Shelter" (Broken Edge) # "Young Hearts" (Commuter) # "(It Takes) Two to Tango" (Paul Davis) # "Tough Love" (Shandi) # "Rhythm Man" (St. Regis) # "Feel the Night" (Baxter Robertson) # "Desire" (Gang of Four) # "You're the Best" (Joe Esposito) ;Track listing for 2007 Varèse Sarabande score # "Main Title" - 3:30 # "Fight Nite" - 2:01 # "A Bumpy Ride" - 1:37 # "Dan Ducks Out" - 0:55 # "Bonsai Tree" - 0:43 # "Decorate the Gym" - 0:39 # "Miyagi Rattles Bones" - 2:21 # "Miyagi Intercedes" - 1:28 # "On to Miyagi's" - 1:33 # "The Pact" - 2:12 # "Feel the Night" - 1:56 # "Troubled Lovers" - 0:33 # "Japanese Sander" - 1:26 # "Daniel Sees the Bird" - 2:38 # "Fish and Train'" - 2:28 # "Training Hard" - 2:29 # "The Kiss" - 1:02 # "Japanese Hand Clap" - 0:40 # "No Mercy" - 0:23 # "Daniel's Moment of Truth" - 1:52 Galería l_11948_0087538_5f42ef5b.jpg l_25376_0087538_939776c6.jpg l_87538_af760d54.jpg MV5BMTc2Njc3ODU2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjE3OTk1Mg@@._V1._CR88,0,328,328_SS105_.jpg MV5BMTk0OTIyNzg4M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzE3OTk1Mg@@._V1._CR79,0,346,346_SS105_.jpg MV5BMTMyODMzMTg5OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTE3OTk1Mg@@._V1._CR13,0,478,478_SS105_.jpg Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de 1984 Categoría:Películas de Columbia Pictures Categoría:Artes Marciales Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar